The National Security Agency uses plastic security containers to house communication security material (COMSEC) in their COMSEC centers. These plastic security containers are lightweight and very durable and have been proven to be a very reliable means to store this type of information. However, the problem area is in the destruction and inspection of these containers after useful material had been depleted. Under a directive from the Government, these plastic security containers were to be set on the floor and struck with a sledge hammer. It would be advantageous if a portable inspection and destruction crushing device could be designed that was efficient and safe enough for use.
Other devices for crushing are known, but are used exclusively on aluminum products such as cans. These devices are not suitable for the use on plastics, nor do they provide the additional safety features required to contain any hazardous projection of plastic.